Don't Love Me Too Much
by Pen Names Are Tricky Things
Summary: She replaces Puck, now she's the school's outcast and badass. He's still the popular quarterback that wouldn't hurt a fly. They'd never work out. Unless one of them is hiding behind a mask. -Rated T for Rachel, Puck, and Finn's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody. This is my first story, so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** in anyway own glee or the characters, I just own my story.

* * *

He first sees her mid-June. He's tossing a football with Puck when she comes trudging by. She's wearing a red low-cut shirt, topped with a leather jacket, and skin-tight leather pants.

There's a slight hint of eyeliner on her face, but nothing else. No mascara, no eye shadow, no skanky red lipstick, not even a hint of foundation. She's pretty, no, not pretty. She's beautiful.

He's so caught up on her that he totally forgets about Puck or the football, well, until he gets hit in the face. "Dude, what the hell?" He says. His arms are thrown up in the air when he hears a giggle. He turns his head back to her and sees her with her hands covering her mouth.

He can feel his face getting warmer and he knows he's starting to blush. He sees Puck turn his face to her direction with his mouth slightly open.

He's seen that face before. It's Puck's "Puckasaurus" face. That's the face that he has on when he sees a hot girl and wants to get in her pants.

He doesn't know why, but he feels a ping of jealousy surfacing, and he doesn't like it. He's not supposed to be feeling like this. He doesn't even know who she is. But he still can't manage to push down the unwanted feelings.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Puck talks, "Hey, baby. You seem lost." He's strutting towards her with a smirk on his face.

"First off, I'm not your 'baby', Jackass. Second, you're not my type. I don't do egotistical jerks. And third, I'm not lost. I'm just walking around this shitty neighborhood," both of the guys look at her, confused. "I'm just moved into this shithole of a neighborhood. So far, you idiots are the only fucking people I've seen."

"Dude, she's hot, has an amazing body, she cusses, AND she has great comebacks. She's worse than Santana… That's so fucking hot!" Puck yell/whispers to him.

"I heard that, asshole, and I do not like to be objectified," she says.

"I don't know what that means, but baby, if you keep up that attitude, I might just have to make a move." He's moving closer to her and just when he's a foot in front of her, she sticks her hand out and slams it against his chest. He lets out a low grunt from the force. "Damn, baby, you've got a heck of an arm there."

"Once again, I am not your baby, nor will I ever be. And you 'Green Giant', you haven't spoken a word since this piece of shit here started to open his mouth," she points to Puck. "What's your name?"

"My name's Noah Puckerman, sexy, but you can call me Puck," he says with swag.

"I wasn't asking you dip thong. Once again, what's your name?" Now she's staring at the tall man and he doesn't know what to do. "Hey! Orca, what's your name?"

* * *

And, that's it! I hope you all liked it, and I appreciate feedback so if you have any suggestions or comments please review...

I know it's short, but I'm just testing the water here. But, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, but this one kind of stinks and its terribly written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my story!

* * *

Puck nudges him on the rib and he stutters, "I-I'm Finn." It's just two words, two simple words, yet, he still has a hard time saying them.

"Well, Finn, Asshole, nice to meet you. But to be honest, you two are boring me," and with that, she turns on her heels and walks away, leaving Finn and Puck speechless.

"So. Fucking. Hot." Puck mutters under his breath and the girl turns and glares at him. Seriously, does she have super hearing or something, because he swears she can hear EVERYTHING.

* * *

The second time he sees her is when he's at Walmart. He hasn't seen her for a month, even though they live in the same neighborhood now.

"Finn?" she says. So he turns around and it's really awkward because he has a box of condoms in his hands and she's just staring at him with wide eyes. "Ummm, hi?"

"H-Hi…" he trails off because she never really told him what her name was

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," she says, and he swears that's the prettiest name he's ever heard. She points to the box of condoms in his hands as if he's supposed to explain to her why he has them. "Watcha got there?" she asks with one eyebrow lifted.

He opens his mouth and he mentally hits himself for the word vomit, "Uh, condoms. But you probably already knew that," now she's staring at him and he knows what she's thinking. "NO! they're not for me. They're for a friend… remember asshole? Yeah, him. He wants to have sex." He's getting extra nervous now because she has on this hot little smirk and he quickly blurts out the first thing that pops into his head. "He doesn't want to have sex with ME! No, he wants to have sex with YOU."

By now her mouth is wide open and he starts having dirty thoughts about her mouth, but he quickly pushes those thoughts aside as he tries to re-explain why he has the condoms. "Let me start over, please. So Puck asked me to get him condoms so he could… you know… without getting the girl pregnant. But since he got banned from going to Walmart for buying beer, he asked me to get them for him. And I'm being a good friend, here, helping him out."

She still looks confused when she asks, "What the fuck was the 'he wants to have sex with YOU' thing?

"Oh, he does. He hasn't stopped talking about you and how he want to get in your pants since he first saw you."

"O…K. Well, I'm going to go now and forget about what just happened." She starts walking, but when she's ten feet away from him, she turns back around and yells, "Oh, and tell the Jackass that he'll NEVER have a chance with me," and then she winks. Fucking winks at him!

* * *

It's September when he finds out that Rachel goes to his school.

He's sitting in advanced science- yeah, his mom signed him up for that- when she comes barging in wearing the same leather jacket she did when he first met her. Well, anyway, she comes barging in and Mr. Treptow looks at her shocked. "Excuse me young lady, but I do not appreciate you interrupting my class."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard all this before. You don't appreciate me interrupting your fucking class but deep down you're actually thankful that I interrupted you because you hate teaching these idiots that never listen to you. So shut your yapping and welcome your new student." She has her arms crossed and it totally squishes her boobs together and Finn has to stifle a groan.

"And who might that be?"

"Are fucking kidding me right now? Are you that much of an idiot that you can't figure out who your new student is?" Everybody, including Finn, "ooo's" and soon enough Mr. Treptow shushes them all. "Oh and if your wittle bwain still hasn't figured it out yet, I'm the fucking new student. Apparently I was WAY too smart to be in the delinquent class."

"Young lady, if you cuss one more time in my class you will…"

"Will what? Get a detention? That's perfectly fine with me, I've already gotten three today. Oh, and I am not young, nor am I a lady, so I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me that." Mr. Treptow opens his mouth as if he's about to say something but Rachel quickly interrupts him, "Rachel, Rachel Berry. Now, I would really love it if you could show me my seat." She gives him a quick and fake smile and Finn almost lets out a laugh at how shocked his teacher looks.

"Well, Rachel, since the only seat left is next to Finn, that's where you'll be sitting." Mr. Treptow points to him and her head snaps to his direction. She starts slowly walking toward him, with her hips swaying, and he swears, she's the sexiest person he's ever seen in his life.

She drops her bag next to the chair and starts to slump down. "OK, let's get back to what we were talking about before I was rudely interrupted," Mr. Treptow glares at Rachel and she has this hot little smirk on again and this time he CAN'T hold in his groan.

"OK, so can anybody balance this equation:

C2H6O

O2=

2CO2

H2O

?" Everybody starts frantically trying to figure the question out, he's one of them, while Rachel immediately puts her hands up in the air. Mr. Treptow, and everybody else in the room, stares at her in disbelief. _She couldn't have figured it out that fast _he thinks.

"Yes? Rachel?" Mr. Treptow questions.

"The answer is

C2H6O

3O2=

2CO2

3H2O

."

"Yes, yes, that is correct…Rachel."

"You seem shocked, Mr. Treptow. Is something wrong?" Rachel does that little eyebrow cock thing again.

"Uh, no, nothing is wrong."

* * *

…to be continued

And, that's it. Thanks for reading!


	3. YouTube 2

Apparently the other link didn't work... So here's another one! w w w . ( ) (/user/srcegirl123?feature) = m h e e

Without the spaces and the (). In the empty (), you need to type in youtube... Does that make sense?


	4. Chapter 3

So, a lot of people have been complaining that the link doesn't work and that it's too much work to go to YouTube. So, I've decided to just post it here. But I did have a reason as to why I wasn't posting here. It was because I thought my chapters weren't long enough and that it wasn't FanFiction worthy. But, if you guys would still like to read my other stories via YouTube, I will put the link on my profile.

Well, anyway… here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They're supposed to be finishing a worksheet when he passes her a note. "What was that?" It says and he flicks it at her, hitting her on the temple before falling to the ground. She opens the crumpled piece of paper and reads what's written on it before jotting down a quick reply. She flicks the piece of paper back at him before Mr. Treptow notices.

"What was what?" He reads.

"YOU! Talking to Mr. Treptow like that! I'm surprised his head didn't explode when you cussed at him." He writes and, this time, carefully passes the paper to her. He watches her read and he thinks she's kind of cue when she reads. She focuses on what's on the paper like it's going to be on some test, and when she's writing something down, she sometimes sticks her tongue out or bites her lip, and, yeah, he decides she's when she reads and writes.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a tiny finger poke him on the side and he lets out on of the girliest laugh he's ever heard. Everyone in the room, including Mr. Treptow, turns to him and he starts to blush because, yeah, that was really embarrassing. Then, when everyone's back doing their own thing, he sees Rachel's hand reach for the piece of paper to add more to her note, quickly passing it back to him after she's done. "Why would his fucking head explode? That's physically impossible, you idiot! How did you get into this class?" he first reads then flips the paper over to see more writing. "Are you a girl or something? Because I swear you fucking laugh like one."

Once he's read what she wrote he writes down a reply. "I do not laugh like a girl, it's just cuz you poked me and it tickled. I'm very ticklish. I'm a very ticklish Finn, yes I am! Oh, and you look cute when you read, just so you know." Ok, so maybe writing down the ticklish Finn part was kind of unnecessary but it doesn't matter 'cuz when Rachel reads it, she giggles quietly, giggles even girlier than him, but she quickly tries to hide it like she's embarrassed or something.

"Ok, ticklish Finn. And I am, in no way, CUTE!" She writes down and tries to pass the note to Finn but Mr. Treptow is standing right behind them and they get caught.

"Mr. Hudson, Mrs. Berry, I am not blind nor am I stupid, therefor stop passing notes! You will both be going to detention tomorrow morning at six! Don't be late!" Then, Rachel and Finn both look at each other and he can tell she's trying not to laugh her brains off; he's trying too, but it doesn't work.

So, they both end up getting two days of morning detention.

* * *

He gets to school earlier than he was supposed to because, well, Mr. Treptow is one scary teacher, and he doesn't know what's gonna happen if he's late for morning detention. So, he's walking down the hallways that lead to Mr. Treptow's room when he hears singing from the choir room.

"I will not make, the same mistakes that you did," he can barely hear the voice, but as he gets closer to the door, the voice becomes louder. "I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery," he can fully hear the voice now, and he thinks the person who owns the voice stole it from an angel, 'cuz, seriously, the voice he hears is beautiful.

He thinks it's weird that someone would sing this song. It's so depressing and it's also kinda hard to sing. Only the talented people can sing it well. "I will not break, the way you did. You fell so hard. I've learned the hard way. To never let it get that far." He can hear how much emotion the singer puts into every syllable of the song. He's so intrigued that he just marches up to the door and opens it as quietly as he can to not disrupt the singer. Though, he's kinda shocked when he sees who was singing. Rachel. The kick ass, cussing, edgy girl Puck thinks is 'hot as FUCK!', Puck's words, not his.

"Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I like to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you... I am afraid," he honestly doesn't know how anyone can sing as good as she does, because her voice is just so beautiful that he thinks he doesn't even deserve to be listening to her right now.

She carries on with the song and it isn't until, "I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me," that she feels herself let a tear fall. She can't help it, the song's so emotional and it describes her life so well and she just CAN'T not cry! But when she gets to, "You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the... same DAMN thing," she full on sobs an breaks down on the floor.

* * *

"I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me," he hears her sing, and, WOAH! Is she crying? At first he doesn't believe it, 'cuz, like, she's supposed to be this badass chick that doesn't cry, but when she sings "You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the... same DAMN thing," he sees her fall to the ground sobbing, and OH MY GOD, this isn't good! He's not good with crying girls, let alone crying badass girls!

* * *

She's in the middle of crying when she feels two large arms wrap around her. She's shocked and quickly wipes her tears away, but it's no use. Tears just keep streaming down her face and she can't stop it. "Please don't cry," she hears the figure behind her say. She doesn't turn around, or ask who it is, because she knows who it is.

She's practically memorized his voice. He has this sort of raspy voice, but at the same time its soft and gentle. His voice is her favorite sound, but she's not gonna tell him that. She has her reputation to keep up after all. A reputation that she doesn't want, but has to keep to hide the broken girl that she really is.

"Please stop crying. I don't like watching girls cry. It makes me feel all bad," she hears behind her. She can feel his hands wrap tighter around her and she feels really protected all of a sudden. His hands start to rub her arm and she sniffles loudly to try to stop her tears.

She feels herself being turned around all of a sudden before she sees his face, full of sympathy and caring. His hands reach up to her face and before she knows it, his thumb is lightly brushing away all the tears that were on her face. "Please stop crying," he says once again.

She musters up the courage to look up and into his eyes. She's mesmerized at the sight of them. They're chocolate brown with little speck of dark brown, and they're just so beautiful. She stands up quickly, all of a sudden and kinda knocks him over from where he was sitting.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" she asks him.

"I-I," he stutters. "I was on my way to Mr. Treptow's room when I heard singing coming from here. So I went to check out who it was... and... here I am."

There's a pretty long, awkward silence before he adds "You were good by the way." At that she storms off, leaving a confused Finn in the choir room. After a while of contemplating what just happens, he remembers he has morning detention and quickly rushes to Mr. Treptow's room.

"You're late Mr. Hudson," his teacher tells him when he walks through the door. "Please take a seat next to Miss Berry, and no talking." As he walks down the rows of chairs, he can feel Rachel's eyes on him.

It's boring, he concludes. Morning detention is like jail, and he never wants to get into it ever again. All you do is sit in a chair... and sit in a chair some more until the bell rings you get your freedom. So, yeah. Morning detention is like hell.

He walks up to Rachel when they get freed from detention. "Why were you crying?" he asks and she kind of looks caught off guard, but she put on her badass face- the one that disappeared when she was signing- and straightens her posture up.

"I wasn't crying. Maybe your shitty eyes are just seeing things," she answers.

"No," he says sternly. "You were crying, 'cuz I'm fucking sure I felt tears when I touched your face."

"I wasn't crying. OK? So just drop it"

"No, I need to know why you were crying, no, not crying. Sobbing. I just need to know. I feel like it was ME who made you cry," he says to her and she almost -ALMOST- tell him that she WAS crying and why.

"I wasn't crying. And it's none of your business as to why I was or was not crying. So just drop it!" And with that she storms of without getting a response from Finn.

He wasn't kidding. He did need to know why she was crying. Why she looked so broken. But, he's just gonna drop it for now, and not push it. But, he WILL find out her secret, 'cuz by the looks of it, she has a HUGE one.

"You're one mystery," he mumbles. And just then, Puck decides to show up.

"Who's a mystery?" he asks.

"Rachel."

"Oh! That hot ass girl with the amazing ass?"

"Yeah. Her." He leaves after that. Leaves Puck in the middle of the hallway, daydreaming about getting some 'Berry Pie', Puck's words.


	5. Chapter 4

He approaches her during lunch. She's sitting all by herself at a table in the corner when he sees her. She has ear buds on and her hands are lightly tapping on the table- to the beat, probably. So he starts walking to her table when everybody starts staring at him... Well, that no surprise, I mean he is the most popular kid in school and he's kind of about to talk to the biggest loser of the school.

She doesn't even notice him when he plops down on the sear opposite of her. She just keeps tapping her hands on the table, eyes closed, head bobbing. He pokes her on the shoulder and her head smaps up to meet his.

"Oh. Sup Lard Ass?" she asks casually with a quick nod of her head.

"Join the glee club," he blurts. She looks shocked. Her brows are furrowed together in confusion and her head is tilted to the side a little.

"There is no way in hell I'm joining that lame ass club," she says.

"Come on. It can't be that lame if I'm in the club." He knows he's being a bit cocky, but seriously, it's kinda true. "And I heard you sing this morning. You're really good and we kind of need a female lead," he pauses a bit for dramatic effect before adding, "You could be that female lead."

She galres at him and leans in a little before saying, "N-fucking-O."

"Please. Just go to one practice and if you don't like it... Then you can quit and never come back."

She sighs. "You really want me to join THAT much?" He nods. "Fine, then get me a football tryout and I'll join your stupid little club."

He stares at her, disbelief etched all over his face. Is she being serious right now? "What?" he asks.

"Are you fucking deaf, or something? I said..."

"I heard what you said. But, what I don't get is... Why would you want to join football? I mean you're a girl. Girls don't play football.

She stares at him with her eyebrows raised, contemplating what she should say next. She starts to shake her head, then she explodes. "You're just another one of those sexist jocks, aren't you? You think that just because I'm a girl that I can't do anything remotely hard or challenging and that you're better than me. But you know what Mr. Hot Shot Quarterback? I'm probably way better than most of the losers on your football team. You wanna know how I know that?" she asks and he just stares, too afraid to answer. But she continues on talking anyway. "I know because I've watched some of your football games, and just so you know," she leans in real close, her face mere inches from his and whispers, "you guys suck ass." Then she slams her hands on the table.

The cafeteria's dead silent, except for the quiet clack, clack, clack of Rachel's heels. Everyone's staring at her in awe as she saunters off to the exit. He groans and closes his eyes shut before yelling, "I'll get you a tryout!"

She slowly turns on her heels and soon he sees the little smirk plastered on her face, "That's what I thought." And once again, she starts walking towards the exit her heels clacking.

"Glee practice is after school in the choir room!" He yells before she can walk out. She nods, and finally walks out of the cafeteria.

"He makes a sound that's close to a mix of a groan and a sigh, and all heads turn to him. He gives them a sheepish smile before saying the first thing that pops into his head, "She's kinda riding the Crimson Wave. She gets a little angry when it's her time of the month."


	6. Update About Update Please read

**Gosh you guys... How long has it been since I've updated? A while right? **

So I'm not gonna make up this lame excuse as to why I haven't uploaded.

To be honest, I completely forgot about my humongous love for Glee and for a while, I stopped fan girling over Finchel. Then I watched an old episode and all of a sudden everything came back and I remembered I had this account.

So here I am back from the dead and writing this. Okay, so about my story. I will be continuing on with writing my current story, but it might be about 4 days til I update, because believe it or not, writing stories takes a while.

I'm also gonna start another story that I've been writing for quite a while... So yeah. I'm pretty excited about that.

Okay, well, that's it for now! Stay tuned for the update!


End file.
